Aftermath
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Había pagado el precio de su felicidad en medio de la guerra que siempre supo, jamás había podido ser evitada. Para Pluma-negra. Death Character.


En el momento en que Jane y Alec trataron de atacar, Bella supo que no había vuelta de hoja para la guerra, misma que ella había esperado y temido, desde que Alice tuvo aquella fatídica visión.

- Jacob - Bella observó a su amigo con Renesmee en el lomo, dar media vuelta - aunque en su mirada se notaba que no deseaba abandonar a su familia - y salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta, tan rápido, que se perdieron de vista en cuestión de segundos.

Bella no había podido más que agradecer al resto de su familia y testigos, quienes cerraron filas en un vano intento de protegerlos a ambos.

Y entonces todo explotó, según lo habían previsto. La disciplinada guardia de los Vulturi, que habían visto como el lobo y la niña habían salido sin dificultad, atacaron físicamente el escudo. Zafrina permaneció cerca de Bella, tal y como lo había prometido atacando a los que trataban de tocarla con su muy particular poder.

Bella aún tuvo tiempo de ver a Tanya peleando contra un miembro de la guardia mientras trataba de llegar hasta Cayo, vio a Vladimir frente a Alec y supuso que la expresión del rumano sería de auténtico odio mientras que la expresión del aparentemente joven vampiro era de lo más relajada. Casi como si le complaciera estar en medio de la pelea.

Escuchó gritos a su alrededor y se desesperó por cubrir de nuevo a sus aliados, no podía, no quería darse la vuelta para ver a quien estaba torturando Jane - sabía que era ella, reconocía la risa satisfecha de la vampira - desde su posición notaba que Kate había tenido que detenerse a medio camino de su objetivo para ayudar a su hermana.

Vio a Emmett enfrentar a Félix y en su corazón temió por su hermano mayor. Vio a su familia inmersa en la pelea contra los Vulturi, aunque no quedaba claro quien peleaba contra quien porque cambiaban de oponente según fuera necesario.

- ¡Tanya! - escuchó el grito agónico de Kate sobresalir entre el demás ruido de desmembramiento y choque y supo que habían perdido a otro miembro de su causa.

Aquello sólo le dio concentración suficiente como para resguardar a Tía del ataque infame de Jane, quien se volvió hacia ella para dirigirle una mirada torva. Proteger las mentes de su familia era todo lo que podía hacer.

Vio a un lobo muy joven tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, antes de que un coro de aullidos desgarraran sus oídos, al parecer alguien le había mordido y le había matado. Al parecer la culpable había sido Chelsea, quien había resultado mejor en la pelea de lo que había imaginado. En otro punto de la batalla vio a Rose pelear contra Heidi. Vio a Eleazar unirse a la batalla entre Emmett y Félix mientras Garrett tomaba como suyo el estandarte de Kate en la lucha contra Cayo, quien parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque no dejaba de lanzar miradas de soslayo al bosque, buscando a los fugitivos con su vista.

Benjamin participaba en la lucha manipulando los elementos para confundir y atacar a la guardia, o al menos a aquellos que confiaban pura y netamente en su fuerza física. Bella observaba a Jane fijamente y proyectaba su escudo contra cualquiera al que ella quisiera mirar, para torturarlo. Pero al que buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada era a Edward, a quien había perdido de vista luego que arremetiera contra Demetri y eso la preocupaba, demasiado.

A veces el campo de batalla se llenaba de gritos que reconocía y su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. Vladimir corrió hacia Stefan cuyo brazo había sido arrancado de tajo por Alec. Quil, Embry y un par de lobos que no reconocía despedazaban a un vampiro de la guardia cuyo nombre no conocía. Leah y Seth daban cuenta de otro vampiro que había tratado de atacar a Carlisle mientras él enfrentaba su propia lucha con una expresión dolorida aunque decidida.

Maggie gruñía cada vez que escuchaba las palabras de Aro, intentando calmar la batalla - ahora no le convenía la lucha y más bien quería reorganizar la guardia para emprender la búsqueda de los fugitivos -, Cayo a diferencia suya si participaba, sus ojos llenos de un brillo frenético cuando Vladimir lo observó. Marco permanecía quieto, en una pelea que no era la suya y que no aprobaba ni reprobaba. Las esposas tampoco hacían nada, excepto dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando algún miembro cercenado - podía ser este un brazo o un pie, o una mano, o una oreja, o lo que fuera - salía disparado en su dirección.

La pelea se volvía dispar por minutos, todo se envolvía en gritos, gruñidos, llantos y miembros rotos y hasta el olor a quemado, que le crispaba los nervios. No siendo capaz de ver a quien incineraban. No podía, no era nada sencillo. Se sentía atrapada dentro de su propia inutilidad al ver como los números bajaban. Deseaba ser parte de la batalla, pero no serviría de nada, no era tan buena como luchadora, no había entrenado tanto para ello.

Rose cayó al suelo mientras un miembro de la guardia acercaba su rostro hacia ella, sus manos impidiéndole movilidad. Jared tomó al sujeto por una pierna y no se detuvo hasta que la hubo safado de su sitio y luego arremetió contra otro vampiro que había acudido en auxilio de su compañero. Rosalie aprovechó la ocasión para desmembrarlo y prenderle fuego. Pero no todo era tan bueno, ya Bella había visto más montañas de pelo quietas, eternamente quietas, y testigos destrozados, arrojados a las llamas traidoras.

No supo que hora era cuando escuchó el grito agónico, está vez por parte de Jane, porque Alec había caído de una vez y para siempre, aunque no lo hizo sin llevarse a Vladimir consigo. En un ataque de furia y descontrol, la joven proyectó su ataque en todos los que podían y Bella no lograba protegerlos a todos. Hasta que Kate tomó el asunto en sus manos y la enfrentó. Era como el choque de rocas, gritaban y se alejaban un par de metros, intentando nulificar el ataque de la otra.

A partir de ahí los Vulturi comenzaron a perder más y más miembros, no sin antes llevarse a los que podían consigo. Cayeron Heidi, Chelsea y Félix, llevándose consigo a Senna, Siobhan y Randall. Cayó Santiago luchando contra Eleazar, quien había recibido apoyo por parte de Sam. Cayo fue el siguiente y Athenodora se arrojó al fuego con él, sintiéndolo parte de su obligación. Con la derrota de Jane y Alec, Zafrina pudo alejarse del lado de Bella para participar más activamente en lo que quedaba de batalla.

Aro supo que no le quedaba más que hacer sino tomar a Sulpicia del brazo y correr, porque no deseaba enfrentar la lucha, los que la enfrentaban por él ya habían sido derrotados. Jamás atravesarían el bosque, pues varios miembros de la manada echaron a correr tras ellos, sus aullidos y los gritos y eventualmente el humo llenando el aire que clareaba de a poco. Una manada que también había sido diezmada. Familias que jamás volverían a estar completas.

Justo como los Cullen.

Todo había ocurrido en cámara lenta y sin que Bella pudiera realmente comprenderlo. Había visto la mirada de Edward sobre la suya antes de que fuera atacado, antes de que fuera arrojado al suelo y antes de que sus miembros fueran arrancados de su sitio. Había gritado y corrido pero Afton la había sujetado para evitar que entorpeciera lo que hacía Demetri. Ella le había arrancado los brazos con toda la saña que tenía en el sistema, Emmett y Carlisle arremetieron contra Demetri pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El fuego lo había consumido.

El grito de horror y negación que escapó de los labios de Bella hizo que todos los que no se habían enterado volvieran las caras hacia el fuego. Y aunado al de Bella resonaron más gritos. Estuvo segura de haber escuchado un aullido a lo lejos, miles y miles de kilómetros siguiendo la ruta que habían usado para escapar Jake y Renesmee. Y escuchó pasos que se detenían y respiraciones entrecortadas.

El aire se le fue del pecho y todo se tiñó de rojo. Se volvió hacía Afton con una expresión enloquecida y terminó de destrozar sus miembros con saña animalesca, ignorando que Alice y Jasper habían vuelto, que ahora ayudaban a Carlisle y a Emmett a prenderle fuego a Demetri, con una saña de la que no les creía capaces.

Ignorando que en realidad la batalla había acabado y que el campo había quedado regado de miembros dispersos, carbonizados y silencio.

Las piras seguían ardiendo, pero Bella no podía verlas, no podía ver nada más que la pira donde Edward había sido... no podía creerlo, no quería, no era posible. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había podido ser derrotado? Su mente no le daba explicaciones y por más que repasara en su mente aquel momento no lograba entenderlo.

Casi deseo poder tirarse a la pira antes que se extinguiera por completo. Ya no tenía sentido, le habían arrancado a su otra mitad. La habían matado también a ella.

- Bella - susurró Alice, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. - Ella te va a necesitar.

Y ese era precisamente el motivo por el cual no acababa con su existencia, ahora incompleta, en ese momento. Porque en algún lugar del mundo, su hija la necesitaba. Porque ella era lo único, junto con sus recuerdos, que le quedaba de él.

A lo lejos en el bosque aullaron los lobos, mientras el fuego de nuevas piras iluminaba sus rostros y el aire se llenaba de humo.


End file.
